The Tower and the Butterfly
by sociallinksora
Summary: Kimiko Yuki is returning to her home town of Iwatodai after her parents died 10 years prior. but on her way to the dorm she'd be staying at something unexpected happens as one of the coffins of the Green Time of Day spills open and creatures come after the contents. Time is something that no one can escape, but maybe there's more to it than that. OC/self insert.
1. 1 Arrival

**edit 5/17/20: minor spelling corrections**

* * *

I think I had a dream. I dreamed that I was a butterfly fluttering through an endless abyss. Then I woke up.

I awoke to find myself as a man standing on a great Stained glass platform. Across from me was another man, a masked man in a white business suit, who was both strange and yet oh so familiar.

Was I a man that dreamed he was a butterfly? Or am I a butterfly dreaming of being a man?

"Greetings," the Masked Man spoke. "It has been a very long time since any human has entered my domain." His voice was deep and smooth, like Morgan Freeman.

"Who are you?" I felt compelled to ask.

He gave me a coy smile visible from beneath the mask, but only just. "Thou art I, and I am thou." He replied.

What was that supposed to mean? He couldn't be me, I am me. But before I could try to say anything more he held up his hand to stop me.

"It seems as though you are not fully aware of your own identity. Do not panic, that is normal for those who enter here. And yet you have retained your sense of self, a great accomplishment.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Philemon. And I am a form of the collective subconscious, or the collective will of humanity."

"Is this a dream?" I managed to say.

"Perhaps." He replied. "This may very well be but a dream and you will soon wake up in your home…" He then turned to the abyss behind us and stared into seemingly nothing. "... It appears that that may not be possible any longer. Your old world has met an End."

"What?!" The questions really just wouldn't stop.

"Fear not. For we are within the Sea of Souls. And from here almost anything can be accomplished. I shall send you back to a world not unlike the one you once knew.

"But first you must tell me Your Name."

April 6, the Dark hour

Kimiko Yuki, or Hamuko as that explosion kid from middle school insisted, disembarked from her train just as the large clock struck midnight. Every electronic device shut off, and the world became shrouded in a green glow. Kimiko took this in stride and left the building.

Outside was much the same. A large eerie moon lit the sky and coffins lined the streets, the warm spring air from moments before was now chilled like ice. such was an everyday occurrence for Kimiko.

"And this is why I love this sweater." She said to no one, hugging her favorite orange sweater closer. She let out a soft giggle that echoed through the city, despite the chill this was Kimiko's favorite time of day.

She decided to hurry to the dorm she'd be staying at until she could get her inheritance settled. Her parents had died when she was six and their will was tied up with some bureaucrats in the Kirijo group.

Although the extra midnight hour was more than normal to Kimiko, another chill went up her spine so she picked up her pace. It wouldn't be fun to catch a cold on the first night in ten years back in her hometown.

But of course nothing is ever that simple when the world is green.

Kimiko checked the map for the third time to make sure of the address. It had taken most of the hour to walk to the dorm and she was very ready for sleep. Kimiko looked up from the map just in time to see one of the coffins open, a male figure fell from inside as the coffin dissipated into nothing.

This was the first time Kimiko had seen a coffin open in the Green Time. The only other thing aside from herself that Kimiko had witnessed moving around after midnight were these odd dark creatures. However they never got close enough to her for Kimiko to know any more than that they exist.

It's not safe for him here in this Time, Said a voice in the back of Kimiko's mind. It didn't take more thought than that to make Kimiko rush to his side, she needed to get them both somewhere safe.

"But where?" She asked herself.

The dorm. Her inner voice answered. Kimiko looked around, the dorm was within sight but so were the creatures less than four blocks away. Perhaps they were attracted to the coffin boy?

Kimiko hefted the boy over her shoulder and started towards the dorm. The boy was much lighter than expected, he was maybe twenty centimeters taller than Kimiko herself but he was all skin and bones.

They reached the front door of the dorm building. A buzzing filled the back of Kimiko's senses, the Things were getting close. She fiddled with the door handle. The Things were almost ten feet away. The door opened and Kimiko flung the boy and herself inside.

And we're safe. Kimiko took a moment to examine the new environment, she was met with a large common room. To the left was a reception desk complete with administration tools and mail bockes for each room. On the right were couches and an armchair set around a coffee table. A room divider split the eating area off from the entrance and also had a small television set up. Farthest back was a stairway leading up and two restrooms, one marked Men's and one Women's.

"Good evening." A soft voice came from across the counter next to the door. A strange young boy dressed in a vertically striped black and white shirt and pants, reminiscent of prison clothing, sat in the receptionist chair. He was deathly pale with a round face and black hair. "I see you've finally arrived. I've waited a long time."

Kimiko gently laid her burden on one of the couches then turned to face the strange boy. "Oh? And who might you be?" She asked, never one to miss out on making new friends.

"I do not know." He replied with a sad smile. "But that is unimportant right now. If you wish to proceed, please sign here." the strange boy held out a paper, 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' is written across the top with a blank to sign on. "As you can see it's a contract that merely binds you into accepting responsibility for your actions."

"And I need to sign this?" she asked. The boy nodded. Kimiko was uncertain about this, she had thought that all of the paperwork was already completed. She gave the boy an appraising look, but his face held only innocence and sincerity. "Ok then. Here, right?" And she signed 'Kimiko Yuki' neatly on the designated space.

"Very well, Hamuko Yuki." Kimiko's eye twitched. "Time is something that no one can escape, it delivers all to the same End." A sound came from the stairway taking Kimiko's attention away. "Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins."

Kimiko looked back to find the strange boy had vanished.

"Who's there?" A very feminine voice called from the direction of the stairs. "How can you be… but it's still..." A girl about the same height as Kimiko, with light brown, shoulder-length hair and wearing a bright pink sweater, stood at the foot of the stairs and held up a… was that a gun?! Yes there was a gun pointed directly at Kimiko.

"Wait!" An elegant young woman came down the stairs, a commanding aura radiated from her being. She was dressed in the standard uniform of Gekkoukan, minus the blazer, and her long red hair looked well maintained . The first girl lowered her weapon just as the green of midnight faded and the electric lights came back to life.

"I didn't expect you to arrive so late. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a second year student starting this spring just like you." She said, gesturing first to herself and then to the girl with the gun.

"...Hi," Yukari greeted with a sheepish smile. "I'm Yukari."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kimiko Yuki." Kimiko responded brightly. Then more seriously, "Mitsuru-senpai, thank you for letting me stay here while things get settled and for helping me get to this point."

Yukari looked between the other two puzzled. "What is she talking about Senpai?"

"Yuki will only be with us temporarily. It's something of a business matter so to speak. Anyway," Mitsuru turned back to Kimiko. "you must be tired from your trip. You'll find your room up on the third floor."

"C'mon I'll show you the way." Yukari motioned for Kimiko to follow.

Kimiko hesitated, realizing that neither Yukari or Mitsuru had noticed the Coffin Boy laying on the couch. "Um… before that. Something unusual happened on the way here."

Yukari and Mitsuru shared a look that said they were expecting something like this. "Unusual how?" Was Mitsuru's slow reply.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, suspecting what the look meant, then jumped in to a recount of the last hour. "I got off the train at the stroke of midnight and the world turned green like it always does, I think 'cool I'm going to have a nice quiet walk while I get to the dorm,' but then when I get close, and, oneofthecoffinspopopen. and thisboyfallsout. Then Ifeelthesethingsbehindus.

"I act quickly, grabbing the boy and racing for the dorm. it's a close call but we get inside before they can catch us. then as I lay him on the couch over there this other boy, dressed in prison clothing, shows up behind the counter. Does he live here? I don't know. but he has me sign this contract and disappears. then Yukari points this gun at me. And, well. Now we're here." By the end of her word vomit, Kimiko had led them over to the couch to see the coffin boy.

"Wh...WHAT!? Turned… like always?" Yukari seemed overwhelmed trying to process the information.

"Is the gun real?"

"No. of course not. It's a tool for self-defence. Takeba, show Yuki up to her room. Yuki, from the sounds of it you've had a long night. Get some sleep." Mitsuru sat down by the boy. "I'll take care of him so you have no need to worry."

Kimiko made to argue but stopped, realizing that she really was exhausted. "Ok, senpai."

Yukari led the way up the stairs. Mitsuru could hear her speaking to Kimiko as they ascended. "Ya'know, I was going to ask if anything weird happened on your way from the station, but I guess there's no need now…"

Yukari stopped at the door to Kimiko's new room. 'Here it is. The last door on the right, pretty easy to remember, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be mistaking it for another."

"Right? Oh, I'll come wake you up in the morning to show you the way to school." Yukari looked away for a second then turned back to Kimiko. "Hey, so, I don't think I need to tell you but, Don't tell anyone about what you saw tonight. Ok?"

Kimiko laughed. "You don't have anything to worry about from me. My lips are sealed." She entered the room replying to Yukari's "G'night" with her own and practically fell into bed. That night Kimiko dreamed of the Bluest of Blues, Riddles, and a long-long-long-nose.

The cost of traveling to a new world is your memories. It may seem unfair, but it's a must. Not to worry however in time they will return if you truly wish for that. In addition, the world I am sending you to is about to experience a great time of flux. You may find yourself in the midst of these events, but remember, it is your own choice if you get involved or not. No one else's.

The darkness that held me tight was suddenly gone and I found myself falling onto a hard surface. Then something, someone, lifted me up. They were soft and warm. But it didn't last long. There was a door, then a cushion, and a voice that spoke of time and ends. Then girls fighting followed by silence. And I truly woke up.

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. I was in a bed at the far end of the room. I got up to look around, there was a mini fridge between the door and a small sink. A desk was set up under the middle window on the wall opposite the closet, which was also beside the door. An old TV set was on a stand at the foot of the bed, with a VCR player. Talk about dated…

Wait… Dated? What made it dated… What was the date? I glanced around again and found a calendar. Odd, it was in japanese… why is that odd? I didn't know. According to the calendar it was April of the year 2009. But something in the back of my mind was telling me it should have been 2018.

Another thought, who am i? I didn't know the answer. The more I tried to recall, the more I came to the conclusion that I had no memories. I had amnesia.

I moved to the sink. It had a mirror behind it and two shelves to the right. I checked my reflection, dark brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of green looked back at me. I studied every inch of my image, burning it into memory. Round eyes, bony chin, and white skin with a slight reddish tan. Definitely not japanese, let alone asian.

"Who are you?" I asked my reflection in Japanese… I could speak it? "Well what do you know." English this time. Ok. so I knew two very different languages but couldn't recall ever learning either.

"Tre Bien."

I jerked away from the sink looking toward the speaker. In the doorway stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt with high heeled knee high boots. Her hair went past her back and was a beautiful shade of red. Her figure held my attention for longer than I want to admit, and I couldn't help but note how large her assets were, somewhere in the Ds for sure. Her eyes were the only thing that kept me from oggleing further, the look in her eyes was both gentle yet stern, but there was also something else I couldn't quite place. All in all she was intimidating.

"I'm glad to see you awake. You've been asleep for almost three days. Any longer and I was going to sign you into a hospital." her voice was strong and confident, and I understood every word. Just how fluent was I?

"Do you know me?" I asked, my voice was rough like I hadn't used it in a long time.

"No. I am Mitsuru Kirijo. A pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

Something tugged at my thoughts, a voice. Our name is...

"David Hudson."


	2. 2 No Memories

**April 9, early morning.**

Mitsuru Kirijo left almost immediately after we exchanged introductions, but not before saying, "We will discuss your situation later. For now try to recover as best you can. The other residents are currently down stairs, why don't you go meet them." and then she strode off down the hall and out of sight.

As I was left staring at an empty doorway, an overwhelming sense of curiosity overtook me and I left the room to start exploring the rest of the building. The hallway had six doors, three on each side, which I assumed to hide rooms like the one I was in. The door on the opposite end of the hall from "my room" had a name plate that read "Akihiko Sanada" and the one next to it "Shinjiro Aragaki." Past that the hall ended and opened into a landing to stairs to the left that spiral up and down, and on the right was a table and chairs, and behind that a vending machine.

Down the stairs led to the first floor and into a lobby.

"Ah, you're awake." A friendly voice called from the table on my left. There sat a middle aged man with long hair and glasses in a casual brown business suit. A newspaper was unfolded next to a plate of donuts and a mug of coffee, I must have interrupted him when I came down. He slid the plate towards me and in english said, "Why 'donut' you sit down and have one?"

The smirk on his face made it clear he was way too proud of that pun.

I hesitated but with an audible stomach growl I gave in and took a seat. "Thanks," I said, my use of Japanese apparently not catching him off guard. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki and I'm the chairman of the school board that owns this dorm. don't worry if you have difficulty pronouncing it, even I get tongue tied sometimes." There was a joke in there somewhere but it evaded me.

"Ikutsuki-"

"Ikutsuki-san, who are you talking to?"

A teenage girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and wearing a pink sweater peaked out from the door behind the… counter? Bar? Well, from what I assumed to be the dorm's kitchen. She was also very pretty, not the same kind of elegant beauty that Mitsuru was but attractive all the same.

Her eyes, a soft brown, found mine, "Oh hey, you're awake!" Then back into the kitchen, "Akihiko-senpai, the boy Kimiko found is up!" she left the kitchen carrying a book-bag. "And I'm off to the station. We can have proper introductions after school, Later."

"Yukari, wait! What about the protein shake I made for you? It's important to have breakfast!" A masculine voice called after her.

A very handsome young man, Akihiko, came out from the kitchen carrying a glass, but Yukari was already out the door. Akihiko wore an outfit similar to Mitsuru but with black slacks and a red vest over his shirt. Logic dictated that that was their school's uniform. I was starting to suspect this was a home for exclusively beautiful people.

"Oh well," he sighed. Akihiko walked over to Ikutsuki and me. "Here. You look in need of something more substantial than a donut." He handed me the glass.

"Thanks..."

"I'm Akihiko Sanada."

"David Hudson. Nice to meet you, both of you." I glanced at the shake then at Ikutsuki's mug. "Is there any more coffee? And maybe something more substantial than a protein shake?"

Ikutsuki gave a silent laugh. Akihiko sighed. "I'm off too, gotta get a good run in before classes start." And Akihiko left.

Ikutsuki led me into the kitchen to show me where the coffee was. The kitchen was, while not large, not small. On one side was a refrigeration unit and a walk-in pantry. A countertop separated the fridge from the stovetop with a rice maker on top, more counter into the corner then a sink. There were of course a number of cupboards and a few drawers, no doubt containing cups, bowls, plates and utensils.There was no coffee machine, instead, an electric water heater sat next to the sink with a pour-over coffee maker and an assortment of tea

I was half way through brewing a cup when a loud thump came from above, quickly followed by the slam of a door and footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

Kimiko usually had plenty of time to get ready in the morning, so when she realized how late it was that morning she definitely did NOT knock over half of everything in her room trying to gather all that she needed for school. Bookbag? Check. Homework? Check. Definitely NOT trying to walk out half dressed? All the check.

What Kimiko absolutely did do was to practically fly down the stairs and vault over the bar counter into the kitchen. She zipped past two male figures, not giving either a second glance, and slid to a halt at the fridge.

"This is Kimiko, our newest resident." Said a specific voice that Kimiko adamantly pretended did not exist.

Kimiko grabbed the ingredients that needed cooking before they'd be safe for bento and two eggs. A pan to the stovetop. Butter, egg, scramble. Rice into the bento box, 'thanks to whoever has been making rice each morning.' egg folded in next. Beef strips seared in pan then to box. Umeboshi, and other pickled veggies. Lid, sealed. Clean up.

Kimiko shot out of the dorm just as fast as the stairs. There was only 15 minutes until the train would leave and the next one will make her late for homeroom. Hell would freeze over before she'd let Junpei beat her to class, funny though he was, it just. Will. Not. Happen.

Kimiko was halfway to the station when it occurred to her that the other person in the dorm had been the coffin-boy from the first night. A small sense of disappointment flashed through her mind. After school I'll have to make proper introductions. She thought adamantly.

The station was filled with students which meant the next train was the one kimiko needed. She would not be late as she had feared. On the train kimiko spotted a few of her classmates but was unable to push through the crowd to talk to any of them. The doors closed and in the next moment they were 'gliding over the sea' to the man made island the school was on. The poetic phrase that Yukari had used before forced its way to mind while Kimiko looked out the window.

X

"Sup, dude.

And there it was. Kimiko had just reached the gates of Gekkoukan High when that too casual voice came from behind. Kimiko turned to see none other than Junpei strolling towards her. She tried to keep the chit chat short and kept heading to the classroom, Junpei followed saying something about how sleeping in class is more refreshing than at home. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Yukari is right, he's kinda stupid.

* * *

 **Lunchtime.**

I spent the next few hours talking with ikutsuki. He was a much better conversation partner than I had initially thought. We talked mostly about the dorm and his role as effectively it's supervisor and that only members of a specific school club were normally allowed to stay here.

"So what does that mean for me?" I asked. Because if understood correctly, I wouldn't be able to stay… "Where can I go?"

He gave me solem glance before responding. "Mitsuru and I will be looking into finding your family. By this evening we should have at least one lead."

"Thank you very much." I replied. I could tell he was just trying to give me some hope. A kind gesture. But something told me it was a false hope, more than likely I was heading for foster care.

We chatted a bit more, and every other sentence or three from Ikutsuki was one pun or another. It was kinda funny for a while, but… Eventually the clock by the sign-in desk chimed Noon.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Ikutsuki asked. "You'll have to excuse me, I have a meeting that requires my attendance. Time for me to make like a tree and leaf." He said, picking up his briefcase. "Please stay rooted just a bit longer." And with a last little laugh at his bad joke he walked away and I was left alone at the dorm.

Despite his obvious attempt all throughout the morning, for some reason his words did not inspire much confidence. Mitsuru, Yukari, and Akihiko all felt like very trustworthy people, but something told me that Ikutsuki was not. Maybe it was the puns.

Never trust someone who always makes puns.

"So all I have to do is wait?" I asked myself. But what to do until then?

I took another tour of the small dormitory. But the only interesting find was the locked doors on the fourth floor. One was clearly labelled as the rooftop exit but the other seemed like it should have been a game or rec-room. Whatever was in there I could hear the hum of electronics, maybe a number of computers?

Lame, I thought. So much for finding entertainment. I started to head back down the stairs.

"I could always watch the TV on the first floor."

But I don't know anything about the media. I'd just be channel surfing.

"The newspaper might have some useful information, and/or a crossword puzzle. Let's see if I even like those?" The newspaper was right where ikutsuki left it on the dining table. I picked it up and flipped to the crossword… it was already filled out and I only knew less than half of the trivia needed to do it.

The news itself was actually very boring. This team beat so-and-so and that politician had this scandal. The one thing that I held any attention for was a passing mention of something called apathy-syndrome. It struck me as familiar, like I had had an invested interest in it at one point in time in my past… but I had no real memory of it. It was new to me, and yet, not.

I needed to clear my head and the dorm suddenly felt very stuffy. I left out through the front door and walked in a random direction.

"Apathy-syndrome."

 _What is it?_

"I know what it is. I think."

 _But how and where? Does it have anything to do with why I apparently have amnesia?_ That didn't sound right, but what else could it be?

I eventually found myself at the foot of a stone staircase. At the top I found a wooden archway and there was a shine it seamed. Next to it was a small playground with a slide, a jungle jim, and a couple of benches. I did not get to explore more however.

"Esukyusu mii, Gaijin-san." Came a voice in Bad-English from below. I turned to see who it was and saw a police officer looking back. I wanted to hope he wasn't talking to me but, one: I was the only person here; two: gaijin ment foreigner, that definitely described me in his eyes. My first instinct was to grab my ID, but when I went to reach for it a horrifying realization dawned on me.

I didn't have one.

"Um…"

The officer sighed, noting my issue. "You'll have to come with me then. We can get to know each other on the way to the station."

* * *

The police station was filled with the quiet rustling of paperwork and the occasional ringing of a phone. The officer who found me, his name was Tatsuya Suou which was also familiar but not in the same way as before, it was more a sense of sadness I felt toward him, he brought me to… not into intarrigation, but more of a waiting room near the chief's office. The phones were louder here. It felt like hours before he came back.

After what was almost definitely a million years Officer Suou returned with a small stack of paperwork and cookies and a can of Starvicks coffee. Probably from the vending machine by the entrance. There were a lot of vending machines basically everywhere.

"Hudosan-kun, Sorry for the long wait." He said offering me the Starvicks and cookies. "I tried to look up your family records. There were none. And I couldn't find any valid ID for you either." He slid the paperwork over to me. It was for deportation. "I understand that you have amnesia but unless you can give us any more information this is the only option." He sounded very much like he did not want to be telling me this. It didn't sound like pity but rather he simply felt like a kind person and this was the last thing he would want anyone to hear.

"Suou! We just received a high priority missing persons report! Leave the kid to someone who ISN'T ALREADY THIS CLOSE TO A SUSPENSION." The chief yelled. Officer Suou was apparently giving me more attention than he was supposed to. A scary looking officer with an even scarier voice came in.

"I'll take over here for you. You better do what the chief wants."

A sigh, "yes sir, Kurosawa-san." Officer Kurosawa did not seem nearly as friendly as officer Suou.

I felt like a leaf in the wind, blown in every direction but not the one I wanted. How can I take back control over myself.

* * *

 **After School.**

Mitsuru was the first one to return to the dorm, and even before her motorcycle was parked, she knew there was something wrong. Although Penthesilea could not be summoned outside of the Dark Hour, her persona still allowed Mitsuru to sometimes feel when others were nearby. And the dorm felt empty.

The door had been left unlocked and there was no message from Ikutsuki about bringing Hudson out with him. Nor was there sign of a struggle, meaning he had left on his own. Nonetheless she called the police to file for a missing person. Hudson had the potential. Mitsuru Kirijo could not let a possible persona-user out of her reach.

* * *

Officer Kurosawa stared daggers at me. Something about him reminded me of the dorm and everyone in it. It occurred to me that I could probably use them to get out of this situation.

 ** _the world ... you to, is about to ... a great time of...but remember… it will be your own choice…_**

 _What was that? A memory?_

"I have a choice to make?" I mumbled.

Officer Kurosawa didn't respond. Suddenly officer Suou was back. "Kurosawa-san, the report is from Kirijo-san. I think the chief only glanced at it. And this has to be the worst coincidence ever. Here, just look."

"What? It's not like I'm the only one that can take a case from the kirijos you know." Despite saying that, Kurosawa took the report to look at. "Ah. I see." He looked at me again. " So kid, what was that about a choice?"

My choice. To return to the dorm and whatever fate was there; It felt familiar yet ominous. Or go through with being deported, assuming Kurosawa and Suou would still do it; it would be to the unknown but I could do anything in the USA.

What should I do?

Which one was the right one?

Was there a right decision?

"Well kid?"

I brought my focus back to the officers. "Can you call someone for me? I don't know the number but it's to Mitsuru Kirijo-san."

* * *

There had been almost no time from when officer Kurosawa agreed to call Mitsuru and when she arrived. She was most likely already on her way and in style too. Apparently Mitsuru rode a fancy yet powerful looking white motorcycle.

I barely managed to give appropriate farewells to Tatsuya and Kurosawa, as Mitsuru tossed me a helmet and practically shoved me out of the station and onto her bike. Normally in a situation where I can be this close to an attractive woman and even have an excuse to hold her, it would definitely be a dream come true. However it was all I could do not to fall off the bike and become a David-pancake.

Mitsuru's driving was terrifying.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Because of how long it's been since my first post I was half tempted to delete and reupload to reset the published date. But that would have been unfair to the people who left reviews.**

 **To answer some of their comments, firstly thanks for the reviews and I'm glad the feedback has been mostly positive. As evidenced by how long I took to upload I have no idea how often I will be updating.**

 **It's nice to see recognition of the persona 1 and 2 elements, I didn't expect people to get that immediately.**

 **As for SEES being the worst persona group, while your milage may vary, they are my favorite set of persona users.**

 **Until we meet again, Farewell.**


End file.
